Trapped
by MaybeItsJustAnna
Summary: Finn and Jake have normal lives in Ooo, but what happens when a clumsy, awkward girl tumbles into their lives with awareness of who they are and what they do (RATED T FOR SWEARING) Fluffiness, and some Finn/OC and Marceline/OC
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

**A new fanfic I decided to write, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Well, Adventure Time belongs to CN**

*******************************ADVENTURETIME*************************************

**Prologue:**

She threw the door open and a gust of wind slapped the house with all its might, Kate sighed as she threw her bag onto the desk as she kicked her shoes off. It had been a long day at her school, and she needed a good long rest. Nobody was home so that was a relief as she walked into the kitchen her phone bleeped. "Another…" she sighed as she flicked the kettle on, plopping herself onto the sofa as she flicked through the channels on the TV. "Thank god!" She muttered as she found the right channel, the kettle clicked as she groaned and heaved herself up. Stumbling over to the kettle, she makes herself a tea, plopping down onto the sofa as she spills tea onto her uniform "shit." She wails as she drops the mug onto the floor. "FUCK!" She screams, glad that no one was there to see her swear. She quickly cleans herself up and slips on a white t-shirt with faded blue dungarees. Kate cleans up the mess and falls face first into the pillows on the sofa, only hearing the melodic sounds of the TV her head snaps up. "Adventure Time, c'mon grab your friends. We go to very distant lands." She smiles and joins in "Jake the dog and Finn the human, the butt-whooping never ends its Adventure Time!" She sighs in contentment until the door snaps open. Another message bleeps onto her phone.

*******************************ADVENTURETIME**************************************

"KATE LILY ASHTON!" her mother yells as she stomps through the hallway. Yep, she was an Ashton, the most isolated people around. Unlike the rest of her family, Kate always tried to fit in, tried to be like the other kids. Until she was known as 'the ice queen' then the bullying never stopped from there, that's why she always sat in the library where she couldn't be bullied. 'Is she retreating back to her castle?' people would whisper to one another, nope it didn't stop at the library either. Her phone bleeped once again, _speak of the devils. _She thought to herself as she looked into her mother's steaming glare. "Hmm? Sorry I zoned out." she said lamely as her mother pushed a finger towards Kate. "Aren't you going to answer that? For god's sake Kate! They want to be your friend and you're just ignoring their texts, no wonder they don't speak to you!" She opened her mouth to retaliate but Kate's phone beeped again. She groaned but opened her phone for the sake of her mother's glare burning her eyeballs. Five messages… 'Hey fat-face ugly fuck' 'Yo bitch fucking answer my texts you cunt' 'Fuck you, going to go and cry in your ice palace huh?' 'Go kill yourself! Disrespectful bitch' 'Well I can't wait for new rumours to spread around fucker'. She stared at the messages and choked back a sob; Kate turned away abruptly and sprinted to her room, fear of turning back. She won't come back to comfort Kate, none of the Ashton's did…

She stared at the messages again. Tears now flowing freely as she had locked her door in case of inspection by Kate's brother. She decided to stream an Adventure Time episode to calm her nerves, sobbing freely into her pillow as she see Finn and Jake prancing around the candy kingdom as Finn tries to woo PB. Kate giggles softly "oh Finn, you're hopeless." She said mimicking PB's voice, staring into the hero's eyes like he could see her so she waved even though he was fictional. She swore for a moment she saw him wave back, but her eyes were blurry from the tears. She streamed another three episodes, not seeing the significant signs of any strangeness after that. And then Finn was talking to Marceline in "The Nightosphere' episode and he said "You don't have to be sad anymore" which was funny because that wasn't in that episode. An annoying man was yelling out of the window, snapping her back to real life "Das Portal wird geöffnet!" he said spontaneously as she just stared at him. She didn't notice the blue light emanating from her room until she was swallowed into darkness…

****************************ADVENTURE TIME*****************************************

**Kate's POV:**

***Swoosh* *Slam* **

"Ow!" I groaned as I groggily stood up shakily, eyes not yet contrasting to the darkness. _Wow I was out for a good couple of hours… _Her eyes scanned the room as she heard loud footsteps coming from upstairs, _funny… I swore I was in my room. _Lights flickered on as she processed the room she was in, a recognisable room placed before her eyes. "Intruder! What do you want? Jake, help!" Finn the human was stood before her very eyes as she stood mouth agape processing the hero, realising that she had just awoke in _his_ house and was in _his_ property she had to say something without gushing over her love for Adventure Time. "I um I'm not from around here…" I say lamely as a flash of yellow stretches its way to me, "whoa" I exclaim under my breath as Jake the dog stares into my soul. Finn's expression stays the same, demanding and annoyed since he was still half asleep. "I'm so-" I yelp as a sharp prickle attacks my side and I collapse into Finn's chest. Hearing the words "Oh my glob!" as I smile weakly into the darkness.

***************************ADVENTURE TIME******************************************

"Huh?" I say as I awake to a sound of a video game, my eyes widen as I see BMO being played by no other that Finn the human himself. I suddenly remember last night, my fangirling over Finn and Jake and I groan into the sofa. "Oh morning! Thank god you're okay; I had to watch over you 'cause you were flipping out in your sleep." He explains then realises what he had said and instantly blushes. "I mean, I don't try to be a creepy guy like the ice king or anything…" he rubs his neck and gives me a small smile. "It's fine, I'm sure you wouldn't do anything like that." I say dreamily as I look at his unkempt golden hair as I blush and realised I was staring. "Y-you're not wearing your hat." I say stupidly. "Uh, yeah sometimes I like to- wait what how do you know I have a hat?" He stammered and our eyes locked, feeling a sense of worry in the boy's voice I sighed. _Now you've done it._

******************************ADVENTURE TIME***************************************

"So, yeah that's how I know you guys please don't freak out…" I say sadly as I wave my hands weakly in desperation for him to stop. "Um… This is a weird um I…" he struggles to find his words as I place a hand on his arm. "Do you need a minute?" I said calmly, trying to soothe his frantic pulse as he weakly nodded I realised I still had a hand on the boy. I jerked back and blushed so red that I thought all my blood had travelled up to my face. He walked out the room in a quick pace and up the ladder. The words he screamed into his pillow travelled around the house "there is a girl in my house… and she knows me… oh glob, oh my glob. What if I mess this up, she can probably hear this conversation dang it." I giggle softly under my breath and make my way quietly up the ladder, only to see Finn screaming into his pillow. "Ahem. I can hear this conversation Finn. And there's nothing to be afraid about." I smile as he jerks his head up and buries his head in his hands, trying to find a way to hide the crimson emanating from his face. I sit on the bed and put a reassuring arm around his shoulder, he cools the blush down and looks at me; a confused but innocent look I melt looking at. "I'm sorry." Say as I react to pull my arm away until his warm hands grabbed it and he blushed once again, a soft rosy pink this time as I return my arm around his shoulder. BMO decides this was a great time to walk in and stares at us wide-eyed.

"Uh, should I come back later?" BMO asked a bit confused at the situation right before her eyes. "Oh glob!" Finn sighed under his breathe a bit louder than expected and turned to look at me. "Finn, Jake is here." BMO said a bit enthusiastically trying to get out of the tense aroma in the room. "Okay BMO I'm coming, uh you should come meet Jake in real life um…?" I stared at him blankly and remembered that he didn't know my name. "Kate." I say dumbly as he whispered to me "We may not want to tell anyone about the um… TV show situation…" He said a bit worriedly as I nodded determinedly. "I should probably get my arm off you…" I said stupidly "I like you… Damn it I'm turning into you. Oh glob I said that out loud." I slapped my hand to my face and sighed aggressively only to have Finn hold my hand and I looked up to him. "Um I like you too." He breathed. He was a centimetre away and I could smell the fresh scent of forest on him and I sighed dreamily, noting that I must remember to tell him about my obsession with the show.

********************************ADVENTURE TIME*************************************

**So I'm making BMO a girl and I know it wasn't a really exciting chapter but I promise you it does get better! Review please -A**


	2. Chapter 2- Confusion

**Chapter 2- Confusion**

**I know the start was fast and a bit all over the place, I assure you that the portal and her family will make sense in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time belongs to CN yada yada…**

**********************************AT**************************************************

**Kate's POV:**

We made our way downstairs to an emotionless Jake. It was strange to see him like this since the way I saw the show Finn referred to Jake having a 'bombastic personality', when Jake noticed me his expression turned into an evil glare heading my way. I stood frozen for a while as he was staring into my soul; Finn saved my eyes from popping out "Jake! I was wondering where you went to so early in the morning, I mean you don't get up until at least 7:00am." Jake smiled a little, not leaving his eyes off mine. "Well brother, I wanted to make some bacon pancakes today but it seemed we ran out of bacon." I stood admiring the two like I did when I watched the show, it was the same. No, it was different; instead of them being pixels they were alive. Somehow they both turned around and studied me and caught me gawking so I quickly whipped my head around. _Hah, of course you won't do anything stupid… _I caught my hair in the gap of the bark on the wall and struggled to pull myself away, gladly they didn't notice so I was stuck leaning on the wall. Jake recited his question again "who are you?" The only thing I could let out as a squeak "Kate" I answered slightly in pain from a strand of hair that was tugging onto the bark viciously. "I didn't mean that but at least I know your name." He stretched a hand towards me and I grasped it shakily, he gave me a small but suspicious look as he walked over to the stove with Finn in tow. When they had their backs turned I yanked my head away and stumbled across the room, only to fall in their open cooler… _Smooth_…

"Cold!" I yelped as the ice caught contact with my skin, the crash was loud enough for the others to hear over the crackling bacon in the frying pan. "Oh glob are you ok?" Finn said as he was rushing to my aid grabbing a blanket on his way over. I pulled myself out of the cooler and tried to warm up my freezing head, the sight of me soaking wet and trembling whilst Finn was scrambling for something warm was enough to send Jake curling over with laughter. Until Finn gave up on is search and rushed over, pushing my bangs out of my face as he carefully wrapped the blanket around my head. Jake had an unreadable expression on his face as he immediately stretched an arm towards us and curled his and around me, dragging me to the sofa with Finn just shrugging and cleaning up the cooler. "I-I-I a-am s-s-so s-so-sorry" I stuttered as Jake just wrapped his hand around my mouth, almost slapping my face. "I don't want to hear it" he muttered as he flipped another pancake, Finn now leaving the room to get BMO. I sat in silence with the sound of Jake flipping pancakes and humming to himself as I just clicked with the tune. "Bacon pancakes, bacon, bacon pancakes!" He burst out in song as Finn and BMO climbed down the ladder, BMO handing me a brush as I sat shivering on the sofa. "T-thanks BMO" I say awkwardly as I stared at the brush, blond chunks of hair buried at the bottom. _Finn…___I think to myself as I caress my hair, gingerly plaiting my hair to the side as Finn just stands and watches. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" I hear Jake yell as he flips the last pancake, stealing Finn from his trance as he blushes.

******************************************AT*******************************************

"I hope you've worked up an appetite, I've doubled the recipe since we have a visitor." He waved his spatula my way as I quickly remembered I'm an unwelcomed guest to this household, after being mistaken for a burglar last night. "I am sorry about my sudden appearance last night, I was lost and I came across this house. The door was open and I was slowly losing consciousness." I blush as I remember falling weakly into Finn's chest and I see his eyes catch mine in a worried matter. "I should be on my way soon anyway." I say as I push my plate away abruptly, _you may have forgotten you have no clue where you're going._ "Thank you for the breakfast Finn and Jake, I owe you one." I turn to leave as I see a yellow arm grabbing me and pulling me to face him. "Listen. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, you're making me feel bad now… I guess we can't just leave you because you passed out last night." He rubs the back of his neck and points to Finn. "We can take you to get checked up, come on Finn lets go to the Candy Kingdom" he says as Finn runs upstairs to get his backpack and sword. "Oh no, I don't want to be rude I'm sure I'll be fine." I protest but forgot how strong Jake was as he tossed me onto his back, maximising his size as he walks outside. Finn walking on two feet as Jake pulled him up on his back as well, taking only about five to six strides in getting there, he stops in front of the Candy Castle.

Shrinking down as we enter and Peppermint Butler stand and greets the two hero's, "master Finn and Jake, I guess you are both here to see Princess Bubblegum?" He asks as he glances towards me not giving an expression away. "She's in her lab if you need her." He replies to himself as he walks away aimlessly towards the hallways, Jake and Finn shrug at each other as we start strolling towards PB's lab. Finn stops in front of the door, gulping nervously as he hesitates to knock. _Is he always like this before he sees PB? _He knocks and the door swings open, revealing a very concentrated PB with a handful of bubbling potions around her. "Oh hey you guys" She greets them and slips her gloves off, walking towards us. "Oh I'm sorry I've never seen you around here before…" He scratches her head and stares at me for a long period of time, "you must be one of those fish people I'm sorry. Ahem, bee blah hevah bloop?" She smiles as if I was a five year old girl trying to talk. "Well, I think I'm very much human to me." I smile nervously as she stares as me, mouth agape. Jake looks as Finn, then to PB, who's faces were in the exact same position. _Oops did I forget to mention that…? _"An h-human? That can't be… Finn?" Her eyes wander to Finn, whose mouth is still agape. "How is that possible… Oh my freaking glob…" He turns to me and his shocked expression turns into a toothy grin, "GLOB! I'm not the only one I knew it!" He strode towards me, inspecting my neck for gills and he gasps, breath escaping his lungs as PB just stares at the wall. She shook her head and turned to the three of us. "So what's the problem?" She said calmly as if nothing ever happened. Another painful jab attacked my side as I collapsed into Finn, ready to take the action; he flicks his arms forward and catches me on time. "This…"

*****************************************AT********************************************

I wake up to a concerned Finn hovering over me. "Gahh!" I say as I look frantically around the room, processing where I was and I sighed. It was only the Candy Hospital. "Hospital! Oh glob, am I dead?" I shout as I see Finn freak out at my outburst. I suddenly remember blacking out and collapsing into Finn again. "I have to stop falling on you" I say aimlessly, realising what I just said as I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Haha. It's fine really. I do fight monsters and shiz, so a girl falling on me is just normal." He realises what he said and copies my action. "No, gah! I didn't mean it like that. Please don't get grossed out." I smile weakly and forgot how he was dangerously close he was to me, he jerks away "what happened? Why do you keep blacking out, on me?" He chuckles nervously and I feel the pain again in my side. "Ow- I just keep getting these random jabs of pain in my side; it's always in the same place though. I think I must've banged it or something… As for the blackouts… I have no clue." My eyes darted to the door as it creaks open, revealing Jake and a worries PB. Jake stretches towards me and Finn, with PB in tow. "I have been calculating human symptoms in my researches and I have never encountered one such as this… For now you'll just have to stay here, I can't do much as I have only ever had to deal with Fin's flu. I need to deepen my research before I make any decisions…" She looks to the ground as Finn doesn't see the bad side to it, "and? I'm sure she can wait." Finn gives PB a smile and Jake pinches a sandwich from Finns bag. "You don't understand, if the research takes too long… then it might be too late…" I swallow thickly and my eyes widen, Finn's mouth falls open and Jake drops the sandwich he was eating. _Too late?_

_***************************************AT************************************************_

**Things are getting interesting! Not much of a chapter but I hope I have straightened the story a bit for you, like I said. It takes time…**

**Read and review thanks guys **


	3. Chapter 3-Fear

**Chapter 3- Fear**

**A/N: I wanted to say that here come the exciting parts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT **

***************************************AT*********************************************

Jake dropped his sandwich and his eyes widened in horror, _too late? _"I must continue my research, there is no time to spare, Finn… Jake, I need you two to give her some peace so she can rest." She smiled and looked at me in sadness; I was frozen in time with my eyes wide like an eagle. "Bro. You heard PB, how about we go on an adventure?" He smiles wide at Finn, whose expression became blank as he formed a strangled smile. "I'd like that man. I'll just be a few minutes, promise." Jake squinted at me and left the room with a shrug, causing Finn to let his smile droop. "I…" Finn stared at the floor, fiddling with the rim of his hat as he spoke. "I hope you get better soon…" I smile weakly as he takes his leave, placing the other half of Jakes sandwich from his backpack. I stared at the door as it closes, tears sprinkling in my eyes as I look at the peanut-butter sandwich. _Rest…_

********************************************AT*****************************************

*Bleep* *Bleep*

"Oh tarts!" I hear someone scream as I shot up from the hospital bed, only to be attached to an oxygen sack as I feel my head whirl. I swiftly unhook myself as I stand up from the bed, my legs wearing down to a wobbly mush as I make my way to the door. As soon as I overcome the pins and needles I creep past the banana guards, walking through the Candy Kingdom casually so I was not suspicious. _I was out for some time. _I check my watch. "9:15pm huh? I thought it was later than that…" I shrugged and walked out of the Candy Kingdom, finally making my way to the grass lands I sprinted. Letting tears trickle down my face as I did and thoughts pushed its way into my mind, remembering the words I had heard earlier. _Too late… _I repeat the mantra in my head as I see the fire kingdom from a mountain, inhaling deeply I turn around to see a cave booming out towards me. When it started the drizzle I sighed, knowing I had to stop myself from catching hyperthermia. I sprinted towards the cave, not knowing I had smacked into something so hard that I flew backwards a few metres. "Nnngh" I groaned as I clutched my throbbing head and stood up. "Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you open your eyes dumbass!" She screamed at me as my vision became clear again. "Marceline…?"

***************************************AT**********************************************

"How do you know my name?" She asked demandingly as I slapped a hand to my mouth. _Idiot, you can't go blabbering things that people think you don't know. _I swallowed thickly as I met her raged eyes and suddenly felt the urge to run away. "Ahem!" She put a hand on her hips as he floated over to me "Finn" I blurted and slapped my other and to my mouth as well. "You know the dweebs? Why haven't I seen you before then?" Her eyes lowered to slits as she inspected me as much as she could in the dim light of the cave. _She obviously didn't know I was a human then…yet. _"I'm not from around here." I ultimately regret saying anything as I scrape my foot against the ground. "Uh, I'm sorry um would you like to come in?" She says apologetically as I just give a small nod, wondering why she was being so nice to me but remembered the term she used. _'Dweebs' _I repeated in my head as she let me to her house, the same as it was in the cartoon but this time it was real. _I wonder if the couch is as hard as Finn said it was. _I pondered as she opened the door and ushered me in, I looked around as she flicked a light on and headed upstairs without looking at me. "I'm just taking a shower; uh you can grab something from the fridge if you want. Make yourself… comfy" she strangled the last part as I shrugged and flopped onto the sofa. "OW!" I yelp as I make contact with the sofa, Finn was right, it was rock hard. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch…" I whispered as I stood up, rubbing my sore cheeks as I wobbled over to the fridge. Red. "Of course her fridge was full of red idiot…" I sighed under my breath as I shuffle through the items only to hear a wisp of wind hit my face. "Hello?"

"Helloooo?" She repeated as I jumped back in horror, hitting my head on the fridge door as I do so. "Shit don't scare me like that!" I shout as her eyes widen, taking in the scene before her. "Your… um a human…." She says calmly as she snatches my hand without warning, causing me to jerk back and blush. "Wow… I thought Finn was the only one left. Aww he has a buddy!" She winks at me as my blush deepens, somehow knowing what she had meant by that. "W-what? You're not freaked the plop out?" I say bemused as she turns around abruptly raising an eyebrow as she does so. "I am a vampire; I could ask you the same question." She walks over the counter and sets herself on it as I watch her, remembering that she would've ripped me apart by now. "Nah, you are as soft as a teddy bear" I muse as I see her transforming into a monster with tentacles, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me towards her. "Soft as a teddy bear? What do you think of me now!" she hisses as I quickly retaliate "Still plush and as soft as ever." She scowls as she transforms back into her vampire form "you are just like Finn" and I giggle. '_How do like your popcorn?'_ "Well. I think I'm going to hit the hay. You can crash on the sofa if you'd like… I ahem um goodnight." She scowls once again and leaves the room, leaving me with a rock to sleep on. _So much for hospitality… _

*********************************************AT****************************************

I wake up to a very distressed Marcy hovering over me as I open my eyes, I squeal as I see her. She slaps a hand to my mouth and hisses, "no time, you need to leave like now!" I protest but she tosses me out of the window, waking me up suddenly as I hit the concrete floor. "What? Why is she being like this?" I whisper as I peek through the window, seeing a familiar face connect with Marceline's. I see her struggle but he has complete dominance over her, not liking what I see I turn around. Not before noticing the face that had control over her. _Ash…_

**A/N: YAY! Marcy is here and ready to roll I know a pretty rubbish chapter but it all will make sense.**

**Reviews= more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4-Old friends

**Chapter 4- Old friends**

**A/N: Herro! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… Whaleeee I was working on my new Frozen fic 'A Coffee Or Two' and I kind of zoned out of this… But I'm back baby! I would not leave my precious AT **

***************************************AT*********************************************

**Kate's POV:**

I stared in sheer horror as Ash's face collided with Marceline's, my mitts (inside joke) trembled and clenched tightly. I wanted to throw the biggest sucker punch at that guy, but how could I? _What am I to him anyway, I don't want to cause any trouble to Ooo or do I? Am I good or bad? Ugh glob dammit! _I sighed and crawled away, slowly making my way out of the cave. I ran after that. Ran so fast that my knees gave way, I landed sloppily onto the grass face first, attracting the attention of a giggling idiot. "Oh my glob Melissa, you will not believe this, yah. There is this girl and she has totally got-" LSP tried to continue but I jerked my face to look at her, shouting a very malicious 'shut up' as I start running again. I hear the words carry on as I sprint to Finn and Jakes house "poo brain" LSP says.

**************************************AT***********************************************

**Finn's POV:**

I was on my way to the Candy Kingdom to talk to PB about this weird thing with that Kate girl as I see a sprinting figure on their way to my treehouse; they looked like they were in trouble… I abruptly turned around started running after the blob that was a person, grabbing my demon blood sword as I came closer to… _her? _I jumped in front of her as she collided with me "unnthhee!" was all I heard as I quickly scrambled to my feet, helping the poor girl I just knocked over up. I was glad that my sword didn't slice either of us as I had quickly threw it a few metres away so I would accidently injure or kill her or myself. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry I thought you were in trouble you were fleeing an- wait Kate?" I tilted my head to the side as I hear her gasping for air as she stumbles up off her knees "Marceline…cave…kissing…LSP…treehouse…Finn…" I see she's struggling so I calm her down "whoa nelly calm down and we'll get you inside; Jake is with Lady so it's just you and me." I blush a furious crimson and mentally scold myself for using a poor choice of words, I help her into the treehouse as she staggers onto the couch. Staring at me intently as I turn to look at the cooler, _nope you just have to remember her falling in it doofus. _She coughs loudly as she had a serious expression plastered on her face… _Oh glob…_

"Soo… Ash is now with Marceline again and you got thrown out of her window and ran to come get me but you were said to have 'poo brain' by LSP then you found me?" I raise an eyebrow as she nods heavily, her chocolate coloured hair covering her face as she did so. I unknowingly sweep her hair behind her ear and smile brightly at her as she tints a rosy pink, realising what I had just done I go a deeper shade of pink. She only smiles wearily "I know it sounds crazy, heck it all does but I know something's off please trust me on-ouch!" She yelps and clutches onto my shoulders with her nails digging through the fabric of my shirt, a jolt of pain washes over her and she springs off the sofa still clutching onto me. We both fall off and she collapses onto me, her grip loosening as her breath flows onto my chest soon enough turning into a smiling sleep. I scoop her up and take her to my room, not wanting her to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa anymore I plop her onto my bed… I didn't mind anyway.

I cook some soup downstairs since Jake wasn't back and made extra in case Kate would wake up "…Finn" _speak of the devil _I chuckle and serve the soup in two bowls. "Mmm smells good, I didn't know you could cook." She smiles wearily and I awkwardly rub the back of my neck "yeah… Jake taught me how to cook soup and bac-" she cuts me off and smiles "bacon pancakes." I smile wide as she digs in, noticing her face is unusually pale and I couldn't help but stare at her drained features, and a panicked look spreads across her face when she catches me staring "do I have something on my face?" I was still concerned about how ill she looked and remembered that she was meant to be in the Candy Kingdom hospital, I subconsciously scoop her up and she drops her spoon. I start running out of the door with her in my arms and I can feel the anxiety rush through me as she clings onto dear life, her delicate fingers gripping my shirt. As we reach the CK Kate's grip loosens and she looks up at me but I was determined to carry her into the hospital as well. I greet Peppermint Butler and push open the doors to her hospital room, where a panicked PB is frantically running around the room, the walls were covered in maths equations and I place Kate onto the bed. PB notices us and rushes over to the shaking form on top of the bedcovers; her expressions go from worried to absolute berserk. "Finn… can I speak to you outside…NOW!" She screeched as she takes another sad look at Kate, who had not moved a muscle since I had dropped her onto the bed.

"Finn, she hasn't got much time, I have been working on a few solutions and I think I have found it, but it won't be easy… there is a fifty-fifty chance it will work." She locks eyes with me and I can see her seriousness burning into my eyes and I slowly shake my head. "What's wrong with her then Peebles?" I ask with a mixture of dread seeing what the scientist may answer. "She is not from our world Finn, I suppose you know that already but she didn't hop into our world freely and from her own will. She is torn between two dimensions; her world and our world. She must only be in one world at a time, but I can't send her back to her own world because I don't have the right potions for that Finn. There is a way I can get her to stay at one dimension at one time, the consequences I am unsure of… we'll have to get to that bridge when we come to it." She breathed heavily and I stared at her, it wasn't a joke… I stared at the door and saw the now sleeping form of Kate. I turn and look at Peebles and nod my head ever-so-slightly and she smiled sadly.

***********************************************AT**************************************

**A/N: GAH! You probably all hate me I am sorry, I have exams and shit as well (sorry for that cussing) I love you all! More reviews= Chapters!**


End file.
